Marcas de Neumáticos y Corazones Partidos
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: "Francamente, Minerva. No me interesa mucho la vida después de la muerte. Lo que quiero saber es si hay vida después de nacer." Traducción


**Marcas de neumáticos y corazones partidos**

**Texto: Ms. Cookie  
Traducción: Alecrin**

**X**

**I.** Posteriormente, Minerva le echaría la culpa a la navidad.

Con once años y el cabello muy negro apresado en una apretada trenza, ya leía todos los libros a los que podía echarle el guante. Todo indicaba que sería la mejor alumna de su clase en aquel año lectivo, tal vez la mejor del curso.

Hogwarts era un lugar muy agradable en navidad. Blanco, vacío, silencioso.

Entonces le vio pasar. Y él sonrió de un modo tan extraño, como si fuese mayor de lo que era en realidad, que resultaba imposible no fijarse en él.

Posteriormente, Minerva le echaría la culpa a la navidad. Sobretodo porque no conseguía dejar de pensar en el muchacho cuya sonrisa, así como su apodo, era sinónimo de misterio.

**II. **La primera cosa que descubrió fue que los dos eran huérfanos.

Ella enviaba millones de lechuzas a todos los amigos que habían ido a pasar la navidad con sus familias, y él no escribía carta alguna. Solo paseaba por Hogwarts como quien pasea por la antigua casa en la que vivió durante su infancia.

Pasaba la mano por las piedras de la pared como quien toca un recuerdo muy bueno, y no parecía tener once años.

**III. **"¿Como te llamas?"

Ella se puso tiesa bruscamente, sorprendida. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de él y casi sintió vergüenza al mirar de frente aquellos ojos tan verdes. "Minerva."

"Minerva." Él inclinó la cabeza de lado. "La diosa de la sabiduría y la justicia. Lo encuentro muy adecuado."

Él tampoco hablaba como un chico de once años. "¿Cómo te llamas tú?" preguntó ella entonces, para romper el incómodo silencio.

"Tom."

Recuperando la compostura, pues odiaba que la tomaran por sorpresa, al final encontró algo que decir. "Entonces ¿qué significa Tom?"

"Nada," él sonrió de nuevo. Quien lo conociese a fondo, aunque no había en el mundo tal persona, podría percibir una punzada de tristeza en su sonrisa, o una punzada de agravio. Ella no tenía forma de saber que aquella frase era la síntesis de su existencia. "Tom no significa nada."

Muchos años después él creó para si mismo un nombre que significaba _tantas_ cosas que la gente ni siquiera tenía el valor de pronunciarlo.

**IV. **Aquel curso Minerva fue la alumna con mejores notas de su casa, pero no la mejor entre los de primer año.

Cuando finalmente los resultados fueron colgados en la pared, el nombre que no significaba nada consiguió dejar al que significaba sabiduría en la línea inmediatamente inferior.

**V. **"Minerva."

Ella se giró de repente, asustada. Su cabello muy negro recogido en una cola de caballo trazó un medio círculo perfecto a causa de la fuerza centrípeta. ¿Como era capaz de hacer eso? De acercarse tan silenciosamente como una serpiente. "Ah, sí, Tom."

"¿Puedo ir en tu carruaje?"

Acababan de llegar a Hogwarts para comenzar su tercer curso. Incapaz de pensar en ninguna razón para negarse, asintió; y él subió, sentándose al lado de una de sus amigas y saludándolas a todas debidamente.

Ojos verdes, tan verdes. La piel blanca, el cabello oscuro y bien peinado.

Los labios, ah, los labios.

**VI. **Bien, estaba _claro_ que él era guapo. No alcanzaba el grado de cuestión opinable y Minerva no se sorprendió cuando, en cuarto año, lo constató como un hecho.

Pero fue solo al final del quinto año, después de que él hubiese capturado al heredero de Slytherin y terminado con la mataza de hijos de muggles, cuando se convirtió en un héroe, que ella le miró de forma diferente. Creyó haberlo visto hermoso por dentro también.

No podía saber lo bueno que él era en el arte de la simulación.

**VII. **Tom Riddle era cruel, era frío, distante y raramente prestaba atención a cualquier otro que no fuese él mismo.

Tom Riddle estaba destinado a convertirse en el mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos, a asesinar a miles de personas, a crear un imperio sustentado en el miedo.

Y Minerva McGonagall estaba enamorada de él.

**VIII. **"Minerva."

Levantó la vista, sobresaltada como siempre que Tom Riddle conseguía deslizarse cerca sin que ella lo notase.

Él tomó asiento en la silla situada frente a ella en la mesa de la biblioteca. Estaba pálido y había marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, aquellos por los cuales Minerva sería capaz de dar la vida.

"Tom. Pareces enfermo."

"Estoy estudiando mucho. Tú también, por lo que parece." Estiró el cuello, intentando visualizar el contenido de aquel gigantesco libro. "¿Animagia?"

"Seremos mayores de edad dentro de un año, y quiero estar preparada cuando eso suceda."

"¿Qué animal?"

"Aún no lo sé. ¿Cuál escogerías tú?"

Tom Riddle no pareció siquiera meditar la respuesta, se sentó abriendo su libro. "Una serpiente. Pero, por favor, no te transformes en serpiente, Minerva."

Ella rió lacónicamente y volvió a concentrarse. Si hubiera decidido descubrir que era lo que él estaba estudiando y estirase el cuello para intentar leer, habría visto algo sobre magia negra y algo sobre un horrocrux.

**IX. **Ella dejó la biblioteca tarde, pero no tan tarde como él. Ya era de noche, y la última vez que se giró para mirarle, aquel chico entre los altos estantes de la biblioteca parecía estar aprisionado por una gigantesca tela de sombras.

**X. **Tom dijo algo sobre pociones.

Algo referente a una redacción de pociones.

Algo acerca de una redacción sobre la preparación de la poción de muertos en vida que debía ser entregada la semana próxima, que representaba una fracción de la nota final y que Slughorn había resaltado que era muy importante.

Pero ella no lo escuchó, porque él dijo eso justo antes de besarla.

**XI. **Mucho tiempo después: "Minerva, ¿qué tal un gato?"

**XII. **Sus conversaciones tampoco se parecían a las conversaciones de las parejas de dieciséis años. Eran abruptas y poco sentimentales, por ejemplo, mientras estudiaban juntos sobre fantasmas, Minerva sintió una súbita curiosidad.

"¿Tom?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tu crees que existe vida después de la muerte?"

Él levanto rápidamente la vista, antes de mojar su pluma y volver al pergamino. "Francamente, Minerva. No me interesa mucho la vida después de la muerte. Lo que quiero saber es si hay vida después de nacer."

**XIII.** Ella notó por primera vez algo extraño cuando en navidad —siempre en navidad—Tom no estuvo en el castillo. Había ido a pasar las vacaciones a otro lugar.

En compañía de Abraxas Malfoy, Andrew Lestrange y Orion Black.

Minerva experimentaría la soledad muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca como aquella noche.

**XIV. **Se limitó a lanzar miradas de reprobación cuando Tom comenzó a salir cada vez más a menudo con un grupo de sangre limpia, pero no pudo contenerse cuando los vio con un desafortunado niño de primero.

Minerva se enorgullecía de su autocontrol, pero cuando Oliver Dawkings fue a parar a la enfermería y escuchó la expresión _sangre sucia_ por primera vez, la palma de su mano fue tan veloz en dirección al rostro de Tom Riddle que él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de evitarla.

O talvez no _había querido_ evitarla.

Quería creer esta segunda hipótesis, en el fondo de su corazón, quería creer que él también pensaba que merecía un castigo.

Pero lo conocía demasiado.

**XV. **Ella esperaba que hiciese algo. Que se disculpase, por ejemplo. O que, como mínimo, a veces le lanzase miradas culpables.

Pero Tom Riddle simplemente continuó con su vida como si aquellos besos furtivos en los pasillos no hubiesen ocurrido nunca, como si la mano de Minerva jamás se hubiese encontrado con la suya bajo la mesa, como si sus largos dedos de pianista no hubiesen desecho nunca la apretada trenza que ella solía usar.

La muchacha apretó los labios y decidió, en aquel momento, que odiaba a Tom Riddle.

**XVI.** Tiene la satisfacción de decir que jamás lloró por él.

Pero, durante semanas, escuchaba como él la llamaba antes de dormir. _Minerva. Minerva. Minnie_. Una sonrisa.

**XVII. **Después de dejar el colegio solo se vieron en persona una única vez, cincuenta años después, durante una guerra. Pero Minerva leía con frecuencia acerca de Tom Riddle.

No. Tom Riddle, no. Voldemort.

Y su nombre —pseudónimo, heterónimo— siempre venía acompañado de palabras tales como _asesino_, _terrorista_ y _psicópata_. Tom Riddle estaba matando personas.

No, Tom Riddle no. Tom Riddle nunca más.

Voldemort.

**XVIII. **A pesar de que Minerva era una animaga perfecta, cuando Tom Riddle murió, él se parecía mucho más a un animal —una serpiente—de lo que ella jamás lo haría.

Y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Voldemort con sus horrocruxes, Minerva vivió muchos más años que él.

**X**

**A/N: Oh no... mi secreto se fue**** al traste. Lo mantuve tan bien guardado hasta ahora. Bueno, ya que el mal está hecho...¡Hola, mundo! Me gusta la pareja Voldy/Minerva **

_**Crack pairing?**_

**¡No estoy de acuerdo! Creo que es una pareja perfectamente posible. Fueron juntos a Hogwarts y, muy probablemente, eran los dos mejores alumnos de la escuela en su época. Además Tom era un chico muy guapo (cuando aun tenía nariz y cejas...). Así que Voldy/Minerva es tan probable como cualquier otra pareja.**

**Bien****, excepto las que aparecen en los libros.**

**En fin****.**

**Querí****a un fic que fuese una especie de mural de fotografías. Cada una de estas dieciocho partes es una Polaroid sujeta con un alfiler. Por qué así, específicamente, no lo sé. Dios, soy un ser humano patético. Pero de cualquier forma espero que os haya gustado.**

**Primer fanfic en varios meses, espero no haber perdido la práctica :D**

**Notas de traducción: Doy las gracias a Alecrín por el maravilloso trabajo en traducción. Ningún texto mío había sido traducido antes**. ¡**Gracias chica, me siento muy honrada!**


End file.
